


Talk

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, The Talk, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: I'm not rlly happy with this but I'm tired of looking at it in my drafts :/





	Talk

Andrew didn't think he would ever really figure Neil Abram Josten out. Every time he thought he had, the idiot surprised him.

"I'm exhausted," Neil exhaled loudly, locking the door behind them after a midnight practice. They'd left Kevin behind to lock up and then he was spending the night and next day with Wymack. Andrew grunted in agreement, turning around to curl his arm across his waist. Neil responded favorably, his arm over Andrew's shoulders and chin tilted for a kiss.

This was okay. Touches like this came easier with every second Andrew was further away from the people who'd hurt him. The further he was into Neil's arms. The kiss was comfortable, the kind of comfortable that only came with time, and three years made Andrew sigh with pleasure into kiss-soft lips.

They drifted to different parts of the dorm, Andrew grabbing a snack and Neil brushing his teeth. After, Neil sat with his back against the wall, idly rubbing lotion between his fingers while Andrew watched. Allison had introduced him to lotion a while back, and Neil occasionally, on a quiet night like tonight, indulged. Andrew didn't mind how soft his hands felt against his skin.

The silence was comfortable between them, with no obligation to speak or move, they could just be. Andrew switched his jeans for sweats and cocooned into the sheet, knees to chest and on his side facing Neil. He watched Neil stare at nothing in particular. Their singular beacon of light was the bedside lamp across the room and it castes shadows up and down the wall. It outlined Neil's features in sharp contrast, especially his mouth, to which Andrew was focused.

"Do you want to have sex?" He asked, shattering the quiet night and shocking Andrew like no one else could. Andrew swallowed, too loud. Neil wasn't looking at him though, and he swallowed again.

"Right now?"

He shrugged, dragging his stare out of the void to Andrew's face. "I just mean eventually." He watched Andrew watch him, but Neil's face remained as passive as he felt.

Andrew was not expecting this. There had never been any indication that Neil had sex on his mind. Except that wasn't really unusual, Neil was unresponsive to everyone except Andrew.

"Yeah, one day." Andrew said, the same way someone would sigh the word _obviously_. "If you want."

"It's not that obvious." Neil commented, climbing up to his spot on the bed and making Andrew shift back slightly. He propped up on his elbow and leveled Neil with a stare.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it's not obvious to me that we would have sex at some point. I don't expect it from you."

Andrew huffed quietly to himself. The urge to cover Neil's mouth with his hand and stop the words he wanted - _needed_ \- to hear from coming out was overtaking him.

"What? You just wouldn't have sex?" Andrew asked, realizing a moment later that the question assumed Neil was with Andrew indefinitely which most certainly was not—

"No. You think I care about that?"

"You've never had sex," Andrew said, not a question. "You can't say no to something forever without even having it."

"Yes I can, and so can you." Neil replied. He meant that neither of them knew what sex was, what being that close to someone you loved felt like. Neil was a virgin. Andrew knew violence, abuse, Andrew knew _rape_.

"Sex doesn't matter to me. You do."

Andrew sighed, rolling onto his back. He stared at the ceiling. Of course he wanted to try and have sex at some point. He was trying everyday, thinking more and more about it. Trusting Neil, more and more. It was hard not thinking when he had Neil on his back, all syrupy moans and arching for more.

"What if I'm never ready?" Andrew asked, because he's an asshole, always unconsciously or otherwise trying to push Neil away to minimize the damage for the both of them.

"You could never put your hands on me again and I'd still wouldn't leave until you told me you wanted me gone.

Andrew didn't say it, but he couldn't think of anything he would rather hear from Neil's mouth. He didn't say it, but he loves him.

"C'mere," Andrew murmured after long moments. Andrew couldn't imagine a world where he never had Neil in arms length, where he couldn't lace their hands together and feel Neil give into his touch. It was addictive, the kind that he knew he wouldn't be able to quit. Not that he ever wanted to.

Neil laced their fingers together as he laid on Andrew's chest. Andrew squeezed gently, wrapping his arm over Neil and kissing the top of his head. Neither said anything, but they didn't need to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not rlly happy with this but I'm tired of looking at it in my drafts :/


End file.
